Saving Loki next installment
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Next part to my series, Saving Loki. You should read my first story before this one. I rate m just in case. Happy reading :
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so after some convincing from readers, i have decided to start publishing my next story. I usually like to wait till i have finished it before posting but went against my better judgement to give you guys a taste of what's to come. Lots and lots of Loki whump in this story. Also, i have never and will never read, or write incest so if that's your thing you wont find it here. Happy reading and as always review! :) ps:all mistakes are mine and i apologize if i missed any during my proofreading. _

_Next installment. _

_Thor and Loki appeared in front of Heimdell. Thor greeted the gatekeeper warmly. Loki hesitantly approached the man. "Hello Heimdell. I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for whatever I did to you the last time we saw each other."_

_Heimdell stared at Loki. "You did not willingly do any of the things you feel guilt for young prince. Therefor, there Is no need for apologies." Heimdell bowed his head and walked to the edge of the bi-frost. _

_Loki smiled and walked towards the exit. He barely made it two feet before he was tackled by someone and held In a tight embrace. Loki was not usually one for hugs, which is why he was confused for a moment before realizing the person who was holding him was his mother. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her blond curly hair and mumbled. "I missed you mother."_

_Frigga held her youngest tighter. "I missed you more than you will ever know my sweet baby."_

_Thor snickered behind his mother and Loki lifted his head and glared at him. Which only amused Thor more. _

_Loki and his mother finally pulled apart and Frigga moved aside. Odin walked toward Loki and the two just stared at each other for some time. No one in the room moved or broke the silence for a good five minutes. _

_Loki shuddered, a single tear slid down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away and composed himself before bowing his head in shame. "Father, I'm sorry. I was weak and I couldn't fight it."_

_Odin's heart broke at the sight of his son. He put his hand under Loki's chin and forced his youngest to look him in the eye. "No my son. You are not weak. You never were. Not many people would have been able to overcome such power." _

_Odin's words made Loki happy and the god was about to hug Odin when a memory flashed through his mind. Loki was so focused on what was going on in his head that he did not hear his father call his name with worry. The flash finished and Loki realized it was the memory of Odin telling him why he took him from Jotunheim when he was a baby. He remembered why Odin took him that day but seeing it flash before his eyes brought his pain to the surface. He looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. "You really did take me so you could bring peace? You didn't really want me?"_

_Odin looked saddened. "I did at first but then I got you home and really looked at you. You and your mother instantly bonded and Thor was so happy to be a big brother." He paused. "I was going to distance myself from you but I couldn't"_

_Loki was shaking at this point. "Why? I was just a relic to you. What changed?" Loki was visibly shaking at this point and his breathing quickened. _

_Odin sighed. "When I looked down at you in your mothers arms and you looked back at me. I finally saw you for what you were, a abandoned child who needed a family and I was overwhelmed with love for you. Love that only a parent can have for their child and in that moment I discarded my original plan and became your father. I never wanted you to know because I never wanted you to think that we did not care for you." _

_Loki backed away from his father. He was having a hard time processing everything he had just heard. His head was spinning and he was still recovering. Loki was not sure how more more his mind could take. _

_Thor looked at his father with a angry shocked expression. Blood or not Loki was his brother and even though their father had changed his mind, he still took Loki in an attempt to stop a war. Thor felt sick and decided he was not going to forgive his father easily. Thor was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother ask Loki if he was alright._

_Loki heard his mothers concerns but when he opened his mouth to answer nothing came out. His body was still weak and his mind was overloaded. He could see black spots in front of him and knew his body was giving out. The last thing he heard was his family screaming his name before his knees gave out and everything went black._

_I need motivation to finish this story. I have major writers block right now. So keep those reviews coming._


	2. Chapter 2

_Please forgive me for taking so long to update. I know this is another short chapter but hopefully once i've had some coffee i'll be able to write today. Hope you enjoy :)_

_"__Loki!" Thor yelled. He heard his parents scream too but focused on catching his brother before he fell and hurt himself. Thor caught him just as Loki's knees gave out and he gently lowered him to the ground. With Loki's head in his lap he checked for his pulse and his breathing and found them both very unsteady but there. Thor tapped his brother's face. "Loki. Come on brother, wake up." _

_Frigga followed Thor over to Loki and sighed in relief when Thor caught him. She knelt beside her boys and watched as Thor tried to rouse his brother. She took one of Loki's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Wake up my child. Let me see your beautiful eyes." She watched Thor try to wake Loki up a few more times before she spoke again. "Thor, enough. He has bee through a lot and his mind just needs a rest. Take him to his chambers and I'll send a healer in to check his wounds."_

_Thor heard his mothers words but still wished that Loki would wake up. Then something she said clicked in his brain. "Wait, how do you know of Loki's wounds?"_

_Frigga smiled. "Heimdell has been watching since you went to earth. We know everything that happened. Your father has already given an announcement that Loki was not a traitor and that he is to be treated like the prince he is."_

_Thor looked down at Loki and smiled. "That is good. I do not think Loki would be able to handle everyone hating him." He looked at his mother. "I'm glad he is home."_

_Frigga grabbed his hand with her free one. "I am so happy both my boys are home. You're actions on earth have made us very proud. When Loki is better we will have a celebration for him." Thor nodded. "Now take him to his room. And get some rest yourself."_

_Thor sighed. "Yes mother." He kissed her on the head and gently lifted Loki into his arms. He turned towards the exit and noticed that Odin had not moved since Loki's revelation. Before he left, Thor spoke to his father. "Loki does not deserve any of this. I hope you will do your best to make this up to him father." _

_Odin heard Thor's words and watched him walk away with Loki in his arms. Frigga walked up to him and he smiled at his wife. "I guess I have made some mistakes as a father."_

_Frigga smiled. "Yes, you have. But there is time to repair the damage. We must do it soon. For I fear Loki will make us all victims of his tricks when he is feeling better."_

_Odin laughed. He felt very guilty for how much pain he caused his youngest son. He took Frigga by the arm and walked back to the castle. _

_I'm soooo sorry this is so short. Between classes and trying to look for a car and a job i've been having some serious writers block. I did manage to write a one shot story so keep an eye out for that. If you have anything requests message me and i'll try to incorporate them into my story. Review and thanks for you patience. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I was so overwhelmed by the reviews that i just had to post more story. I managed to write a few more pages tonight so hopefully i will be able to complete this story soon. :) Happy reading! Please review!_

_Chapter 3_

_Thor was walking through the castle with Loki and caught everyone's glances at the fallen prince. Normally he would be angry that they dared look at his brother with such distrust, but now he just smiled. They would see that Loki was still their prince and everything would go back to the way it was. His thoughts were interrupted by his friends walking towards him. _

_Sif got to him first and looked down at Loki. "Is he alright?"_

_Thor and the warriors three appeared shocked for a moment, then burst out laughing. Well,everyone except for Hogun who just smiled slightly. Thor looked at the very confused Sif. "Do my ears deceive me or did you just show concern for someone you have spent so long hating?"_

_Sif grew annoyed. "I may hate him but he is still your brother and I do not wish to see him suffer."_

_Everyone's laughter died down and Thor addressed his friends. "My friends, Loki will be alright. He has just been through a great deal and needs his rest." Fandral was about to ask more questions but Thor just bowed his head. "I will speak with you all later and tell you of our tale." With that Thor proceeded to Loki's chambers. He finally arrived and one of the guards let him in. He smiled and walked to the bed and placed Loki down. Then he removed the young princes boots and armour. After he tucked him in he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." _

_The healer walked into the room and bowed. "The queen asked me to tend to the young prince."_

_She took Thor's nod as a welcome and walked to the bed. Loki appeared fine but he did seem paler than usual. Thor stepped aside and let her help her patient. After checking him over she turned to her future king. "Your brother will be fine your majesty. It appears that his body is simply drained and just needs rest. He is very thin and quite pale but with some food and rest he'll be alright." Thor thanked her and with a bow she left. _

_Thor pulled a seat up to the bed and leaned back. Once he was relaxed, Thor took a look around the room. He never realized how much their taste differed. Thor's room was decorated with a lot of red and gold and was always messy. Loki's had gold but was also filled with green and black and he always kept everything obsessively neat. Thor always made fun of Loki for caring so much about putting things away. Thor always let servants clean up after him, but Loki never liked that much. He always made sure the servants stayed out of his room, claiming there was to much magic and he didn't want the servants to be tempted to use it. Now that he was older, Thor realized Loki just wanted his room to be kept private. He turned his gaze back to Loki. His brother shifted in his sleep but stilled again. He leaned forward and kissed Loki's temple. "Get well soon brother." Then he stood up and was about to retire to his own chambers when he noticed a book sitting on Loki's side table. He knew he should not look but curiosity won and Thor picked it up and opened it. It was Loki's journal. Thor was surprised that his brother actually wrote his feelings down. Thor knew it was wrong to pry but he wanted to understand his brother. So he opened it to the last entry. _

_Thor just found out that he is to become king of Asgard. I'm jealous. I was never able to gain that much love and respect from father. I don't want the throne, I just want everyone to see me for who I am and not as Thor's little brother. Maybe one day I'll stop being a shadow. _

_Thor frowned. He knew Loki had issues but to see them in writing made them real. He closed the precious book and put it back. He took one more look at Loki and Left. _

_I hope this is enough for now. I'm working on fighting my writers block. Reviews help :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back! I am soooooo sorry for the very long wait. All this hurricane sandy crap has kept me pretty busy as of late. So to make up for the wait i'm giving you guys a slightly longer chapter. I hope it is a good read. If the post ends up in italics again i apologize. For some reason it does that on it's own and i can't change it. Please do not send me reviews about it. I want to hear about what you think of the story! Not the font lol. Anyway enjoy and as always...review!_

_The next morning Thor went back to Loki's room. He felt bad for leaving the previous night but he needed rest and he knew Loki would not hold it against him. He walked in and saw Loki in the same state he left him the night before. Loki did deserve the rest but Thor wanted to see him awake and happy. He sat down in his seat and took Loki's hand. It was a while before he realized he was rubbing circles with his thumb. He brushed a hair from Loki's face. "Hello Loki. I hope you're going to put an end to this laziness soon. It Is not like you. Think of all the tricks you could be setting. Sif actually showed concern for you. I can only imagine how you'll react to that." Loki moved his head towards Thor and the young god grew hopeful but nothing else happened and Thor sighed. "I will be back brother."_

_Thor went to the great hall and joined everyone for breakfast. He greeted his parents and then took a seat with his friends. He was hungry but did not feel like eating his usual portion. _

_Fandral noticed this. "Thor, are you alright? You barely touched your food. If you keep this up Volstagg will steal it from you." Fandral got shoved for his comment. _

_The rest of Thor's friends grew worried. Sif spoke. "Thor, I know you're worried about Loki. But you said he'll be fine. So why are you acting as though he has gone to Valhalla?"_

_Thor put his fork down. "I know he will be fine but I can't help but worry for him. He's always been different and never really liked by anyone. Not even you four." He pointed at the four warriors, who bowed their heads in for Sif, she just frowned. "Now he has to deal with the aftermath of being controlled." Thor sighed. "I just don't want him to feel isolated and uncared for."_

_The four friends looked at each other. True, none of them really liked Loki but they did not think he minded. Volstagg looked at Thor. "It is true, we never really wanted him around. I am sorry for that my friend. He was just causing so much trouble all the time, but perhaps some of that is our fault for mistreating him."_

_Sif voiced her opinion. "I still think he is a liar and a trouble maker and I will never truly like him." She saw the anger well up in Thor and panicked. "However, I can try to be civil." She sighed in relief when his tempter appeared to die down._

_Thor looked at his friends and knew they were trying to make him feel better. "Thank you my friends. I appreciate the effort you will make." He sighed. "I just hope Loki accepts the gesture and doesn't try to run from it." Thor was distracted from his friends when he saw a guard speaking with his parents. He got up and walked over to them. "What is going on?"_

_Frigga and Odin turned to their first born. Odin smiled and said. "Loki is awake."_

_Thor was out the door and heading to his brother's room in seconds. _

_Loki was floating, he wasn't sure why but he felt good and did not want to leave this place. He could feel something pulling him back to the waking world and couldn't fight it anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and hissed at the amount of light that hit him. After his eyes adjusted he looked around the room and realized he was home. Back in his own chambers. This brought relief to the god but he still wanted to know how he got to his bed. The last thing he remembered was fighting with his father. _

_Anger built up inside of him at the thought. He could not believe Odin would lie to him like that. He still loved his father and his adoptive family, but his anger would not go away quickly. Putting his thoughts aside for now, Loki slowly sat up and got off the bed. The room swam for a moment and he had to hold on the the bed post to steady himself. The room righted itself and Loki went to his private bathroom to clean up and change. Now that he was clean and no longer focused on his appearance, his hunger made itself known. He went to the door and told one of the guards to fetch a meal for him. Then he went to his desk and sat down. He just stared at his books for a minute, taking everything in. He now realized how much he missed his stuff. He picked up the potion book on top one of the many piles and began to read. He barely got to read five pages when Thor came bursting into the room. Loki sighed and put his book down. He didn't even get a chance to speak before Thor picked him up and had him crushed in one of his bear hugs. Loki could feel his bones cracking and he was having trouble breathing. He managed to squeeze out a few words. "Thor, can't breathe." Thor quickly released him and Loki steadied himself by placing a hand on his chair while taking a few deep breathes. _

_Thor blushed. "I'm sorry Loki. Sometimes I forget my own strength." He winced when Loki cracked his back into alignment. _

_Loki shrugged him off. "I'm fine you big oaf. You just need to remember control." Loki heard a knock on the door and walked passed Thor to answer it. A servant was standing there with his meal. He thanked her and shut the door. He went to his couch by the fireplace and started eating, completely forgetting about Thor. _

_Thor watched his brother eat and smiled. He was glad Loki was taking care of himself. Thor went over to the lounge area and took a seat in the large armchair to Loki's left. "How are you feeling brother?"_

_Loki huffed in between bites of food. "I'm fine Thor. I can feel my magic gaining strength and once it does I'll be able to heal myself fully." _

_Thor sighed. He knew his brother would shut down the moment he woke up. "It's not your physical ailments that worry me Loki. You just went through quite an ordeal."_

_Loki was getting irritated and he wasn't sure why. Thor was trying to help him. He took a deep breathe and tried to control his emotions. "I'm aware of what I've been through brother. You know how much i loath talking but i will try to talk you when I'm ready, but for now I just need to deal with this alone." _

_Thor was not happy that his brother wanted to isolate himself, but Loki said he would talk to him eventually and that was a good place to start. "Alright Loki. I wont press the issue again." He decided a subject change was best. "Is your meal satisfactory?" _

_Loki laughed at the not so subtle change in topic. "The meal is just fine Thor." Loki missed just sitting with his brother. Ever since they became men, their brotherly relationship had diminished, but it seemed that Thor was trying to mend it so Loki threw him a bone. "I appreciate you coming to check on me. Maybe we can do something tomorrow."_

_Thor's eyes lit up at Loki's proposal. "I accept brother. What are you going to be up to today? Not coming up with tricks I hope." Thor said with amusement In his voice. _

_Loki smiled, it made him happy to see Thor light up. He frowned, everyone thought he was a bad guy. He wasn't, he just liked to play tricks, but he always cared for Thor and his parents. The feelings that came from this caused his hands to shake. He was not sure why but he quickly stilled them and answered Thor. "No, I am not up for mischief quite yet I'm afraid. I think I would like to read today. It has been a while since I had time to study."_

_Thor noticed Loki's hand shake and how he tried to cover it up. He grew worried but did not want to point it out and ruin the nice moment he was having with Loki. He would just tell his parents and they would all keep an eye on their youngest. Thor nodded and stood up. "Then I shall leave you to it. Enjoy your day of reading brother." He clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder and left the room. _

_What do you think? _


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Before you throw rotten fruit at me for not updating let me explain. Mom had a heart attack, car broke down, 2 papers to write, job search to do, was told i was at risk for a heart attack myself etc etc. I am trying to finish this story and i hope you're still interested. Enjoy the chapter.

Loki sighed, he was feeling a mix of emotions and they did not all feel like his. He finally managed to still his hands completely and took a few deep breathes. He knew something was wrong with his emotions but chose to ignore it. He did not want anyone coming in and treating him like a child. He called for the guard to dispose of his plate and once the guard was gone he went to his desk and started reading a defensive spell book.

A few hours had gone by and Loki was happy everyone was leaving him alone. 'Maybe they'll respect my wishes and actually leave me alone for the whole day.' His hopeful thought was short lived when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and told the person to enter. He was annoyed until he saw that the person was his mother. He stood up. "Hello mother. Is everything alright?"

Frigga looked at her son. She was so happy she had both of her boys home, but she could see a difference in her youngest that she did not like. He was always secretive and guarded, but now he seemed even more cut off from her. This broke her heart a little. "Nothing is wrong Loki. Can't a mother just come visit with her baby?"

Loki smiled and walked up to her. He was not one for hugs but his mother was the exception. He embraced Frigga and felt her wrap her arms around him. He took her presence in and sighed. Out of everything he had missed of home, he missed her the most. He never doubted his mother's love for him. She never judged him or thought his magic was cowardly. He pulled away and guided his mother to the seating area by his fireplace. They both sat on the couch and he stared blankly while waiting for her to speak.

Frigga loved when she received a hug from Loki, it was rare so she cherished it. She sat on the couch with him and noticed Loki attempt to close himself off. So, she did something she has not done for him since he was a boy, she combed her fingers through his hair. She smiled when he instantly relaxed under her touch. He looked at her and she could see the turmoil going on in his mind. "What is bothering you Loki? You seem even more distant then normal."

Loki sighed. He missed the days when he could just tell her anything and she could fix it. He stayed silent for a moment, taking some time to enjoy the comforting feeling. "I am fine mother. I've just been through quite an ordeal and I need to sort through my thoughts."

Frigga pulled him close and laid his head on her shoulder. She continued to stroke his hair, knowing this would keep him calm. "I can't imagine what is going through you mind right now Loki. But you must know you can always come to me and your father. We love you."

Loki could feel the anger bubble up inside of him at the thought of his adoptive father. He gently pulled himself away from his mother and started pacing in front of the fire. "Father doesn't see me as a son. He sees me as a way to bring peace between us and those creatures. He never cared for me like he does Thor."

Frigga frowned and stood up. She placed herself in front of Loki to stop his pacing. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Your father did think that you could bring peace when he brought you home. But he was telling the truth before. He fell in love with you and those plans no longer mattered. I swear that is the truth. I may not have carried you but you are my baby and no matter how old you are you will always be my baby boy. Your father feels very guilty for how he handled things with you Loki. I hope one day you two can move past all of this."

Loki took his mother's words in. He didn't know if he should believe her or not. She was his mother and he did not believe that she was capable of lying to him about something this important. "I believe you mother. But I still cannot get over what Odin has done. He may love me but he has never cared for me as much as Thor. I will never be a worthy son." He saw the hurt in his mothers eyes and he sighed. "I will try to mend things at some point, but for now this Is how it has to be. Know that I never doubted your love. I am very happy to have you as my mother."

Frigga felt like crying and beating her husband senseless for causing her little boy so much pain. She was determined to have words with Odin later. She could tell Loki wanted to get back to his books. "I understand. I will leave you to studies now. Promise me you'll at least join us for dinner?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, have Thor meet me here and we will walk together." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and walked over to his desk.

Frigga smiled. She loved how devoted Loki was to his books. Before she left she told him she loved him and then closed the door behind herself.

Frigga moved through the palace, determined to speak with her husband. She found him in the throne room and ordered everyone out. Once they were alone she addressed him. "We need to discuss Loki."

Uh oh! Frigga is pissed! Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short. Things will calm down for me in a couple of weeks.


End file.
